Митчелл, Мария
|Дата смерти = 26.6.1889 |Место смерти = |Гражданство = США |Научная сфера = Астрономия |Место работы = |Учёная степень = |Учёное звание = |Альма-матер = |Научный руководитель = |Знаменитые ученики = |Известна как = Первая женщина-профессиональный астроном в США, открыватель кометы C/1847 T1 |Награды и премии = |Роспись = |Ширина росписи = |Сайт = |Викитека = }} Мария Митчелл ( ) — американский астроном, открывшая в 1847 году, с использованием телескопа, комету, ставшую известной как «комета мисс Митчелл». Получила золотую медаль за это открытие; приз вручал король Фредерик VII Датский. Медаль гласит «Не зря же мы смотрим на восход и заход звёзд». Митчелл была первой американкой, работавшей профессиональным астрономом. Одна из десяти детей, она изначально относилась к квакерам, но позже приняла унитаризм. Биография Мария родилась 1 августа 1818 года Нантакете, и была первой четвероюродной сестрой Бенджамина Франклина. У неё было 9 братьев и сестёр. Её родители, Уильям Митчелл и Лидия Колеман Митчелл (William Mitchell, Lydia Coleman Mitchell), были квакерами. Мария родилась в обществе, недобычном для того времени, в связи с равенством для женщин. Её родители, как и другие квакеры, ценили образование, и озаботились обеспечением её тем же образованием, что получали её братья. Среди прочего, религия квакеров учит о равенстве полов. В дополнение, Нантакет — порт, в котором жёны моряков оставались одни месяцами и даже годами, управляя делами, пока их мужья в море, что создавало атмосферу относительной независимости и равенства среди женщин, живших здесь. Впрочем, женщины Нантакета всё равно не имели избирательных и имущественных прав. После окончания школы для маленьких Элизабет Гарденер (Elizabeth Gardener’s small school) Мария пошла в Северную школу грамматики, в которой её отец был первым директором. Два года она посещала эту школу, а потом её отец построил свою собственную школу на Ховард-стрит. Здесь она была и учеником, и ассистентом своего отцаAmong The Stars: The Life of Maria Mitchell. Mill Hill Press, Nantucket, MA. 2007. Дома отец учил её астрономии, используя собственный телескопMaria Mitchell. В 12 с половиной лет она помогала отцу в расчёте момента затменияGormley, Beatrice. Maria Mitchell: The Soul of an Astronomer. Eerdmans Publishing Co, MI. 1995.. Школа её отца была закрыта, после чего она пошла в Unitarian minister Cyrus Peirce’s school for young ladies. Позже она работала на Пейрсе в качестве ассистента, а в 1835 году она открыла собственную школу. Годом спустя она получила работу первого библиотекаря Читального зала Нантукета, где и проработала 18 лет. 1 октября 1847 года Мария открыла комету, используя телескоп. За несколько лет до этого Фредерик VI Датский учредил медаль за открытие каждой «телескопической кометы» (слишком незаметной, чтобы быть обнаруженной невооружённым глазом). Приз вручался первооткрывателю каждой такой кометы (стоит учесть, что кометы зачастую независимо открывались несколькими людьми). Она должным образом выиграла одну из этих медалей, и это дало ей всемирную известность, так как ранее единственной женщиной, обнаружившей комету, была Каролина Гершель. Вокруг данной ситуации был спор, так как Франческо де Вико независимо открыл комету на два дня позднее, но раньше написал доклад об этом; но спор решился в пользу Марии. Приз был вручен ей в 1848 году новым королём. В 1848 году Мария стала первой женщиной-членом Американской академии искусств и наук, в 1850 — Американской ассоциации содействия развитию науки, в 1869 году — одной из первых, избранных в Американское философское общество (на том же собрании были избраны Мэри Сомервилль и Элизабет Агассизmember of the American Philosophical Society 30.05.2011). Она работала, вычисляя таблицы положений Венеры, путешествовала по Европе с Натаниэлем Готорном и его семьёй. В 1865 году она стала профессором астрономии в Колледже Вассар, став первым человеком, назначенным на факультет. Она также получила звание Директора обсерватории колледжа. После преподавания здесь, она узнала, что, несмотря на её репутацию и опыт, её зарплата была меньше, чем у многих молодых мужчин-профессоров. Она настояла на повышении зарплаты и получила его. В 1842 году она покинула квакерскую веру и стала следовать унитарианским принципам. В знак протеста против рабства она прекратила носить хлопковую одежду. У неё были друзья среди суфражисток. Мария умерла 28 июня 1889 года в Линне. Она была похоронена по адресу Lot 411, Prospect Hill Cemetery, NantucketProspect Hill Cemetery, Nantucket, Massachusetts . В её честь названы обсерватория в Нантукете и ассоциация, частью которой является эта обсерватория . Существует музей Марии Митчелл; посмертно Мария была включена в Национальный зал славы женщин, в её честь был назван корабль времён Второй мировой войны, SS Maria Mitchell, и кратер на Луне. Примечания Литература * Kendall, Phebe Mitchell. [http://hdl.handle.net/2027/mdp.39015033356646 Maria Mitchell: Life, Letters, and Journals]. Boston: Lee & Shepard, 1896. (out of print; compiled by her sister) * M. W. Whitney, In Memoriam, (Poughkeepsie, N. Y., 1889) * M. K. Babbitt, Maria Mitchell as her students Knew her, (Poughkeepsie, N. Y., 1912) * Albers, Henry editor «Maria Mitchell, A Life in Journals and Letters» College Avenue Press, Clinton Corners, NY, 2001. (Henry Albers was the Fifth Maria Mitchell Professor of Astronomy at Vassar College.) * Torjesen, Elizabeth Fraser, Comet Over Nantucket: Maria Mitchell and Her Island: The Story of America’s First Woman Astronomer, (Richmond, IN: Friends United Press, 1984) * Renée Bergland, Maria Mitchell and the Sexing of Science: An Astronomer Among the American Romantics, Beacon Press, Boston, 2008. * Wright, Helen, Sweeper in the Skies: The Life of Maria Mitchell, (College Avenue Press, Clinton Corners,NY,1997.ISBN 1-883551-70-6. (Commemorative Edition of 1949 edition. Wright was born in Washington,DC and served as assistant in Astronomy Dept. at Vassar and later US Naval Observatory and Mt. Wilson Observatory.Wrote bios of Geo. Hale and Palomar Observatory & w. Harold Shapley co-ed of Treasury of Science) Ссылки * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu//full/seri/MNRAS/0002//0000059.000.html «Notice of a reward by the King of Denmark for the discovery of Comet», MNRAS 2''' (1832) 59] * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu//full/seri/MNRAS/0008//0000130.000.html «Elements of Miss Mitchell’s Comet», MNRAS '''8 (1848) 130] * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu//full/seri/AJ.../0001//0000056.000.html «Discontinuance of the King of Denmark’s comet medal», AJ 1 (1850) 56] (due to First war of Schleswig) * * Encyclopædia Britannica biographical information * http://www.lucidcafe.com/library/95aug/mitchell.html * Maria Mitchell Association * Unitarian Universalist Biography of Maria Mitchell * Prospect Hill Cemetery * Bibliography from the Astronomical Society of the Pacific * Категория:Женщины-учёные Категория:Астрономы США